Naruto: Generation Of Chaos
by SonOfObito
Summary: Five years after the war takes place, the former genin 9 we're all grown up and had children. Naruto, the hokage had two sons. One named Minato and the other named Jemesu. Jemesu, Naruto's adopted son faces many troubles with villagers who scold and tease him for being the son of a traitor. Follow Jemesu as he overcomes hardships such as fear, danger, love, villagers,and the worst
1. Chapter 1 prologue

-Chapter One: Prologue-

Twenty-two old Naruto didn't know whether he should be happy or sad. First,it was his son's first birthday. Second his best friend just died from a deadly disease. What had Naruto really thinking about the future was that Naruto agreed to adopt the baby because it was his best friend's and the baby's mother is nowhere to be found. Naruto decided to relax and focus on his son's birthday. Tomorrow he and his wife Sakura were to pick up their newly adopted son in the morning.

Naruto woke up the next day to his wife dressed and pushing him."Baka Naruto, wake up,"said an anxious wife. The blond adult just shrugged her off and turned over.

"Ok. I guess I'll get our new son by myself."said Sakura.

Naruto opened his eyes at that. "That's today?"

"Yes and if you don't get up we Will be late," Sakura pointed out.

"Damn it all," Naruto grumbled as he lazily got up and headed to the closet.

At that Sakura got upset." I thought you would have more respect for your best friend/teammate's child!"

"Im sorry I'm just still get used to the fact that this is all we have left of him. Speaking of the child, what is his name?"A weary naruto stated.

"I actually don't know,"said Sakura.

Naruto smirked after hearing these words."That's a first."

"What Did You Say," said the devil cherry blossom.

"Uh um nothing honey. Is um Minato coming with us,"asked a nervous blond.

"Oh Yes. You lucked out this time blondy,"said Sakura as she left three to dress their one yr. old son.

As three left to pick up their new family member, they saw a familiar face.

"Hey Naruto, I heard the news. How you holdin' up?"said the face.

"I'm staying strong, Kiba, no need to worry,"said the blond doing his signature thumbs up pose.

"I'm going to be hold in his neck up if we don't get a move on!" Sakura said.

After that they moved on to the hospital to pick up the baby, but as soon as they got there Naruto started getting a little nervous,"Sakura-chan?

"Hmm?" said an intrigued Sakura.

Naruto had then said"Do you think he will like US?"

"Of course I do! He is our New son. We are his parents."

"Yes! you're right. Let's go get our son." said a super hyped Naruto.

When they got to their son Sakura immediately fell in love.

Naruto was holding him while Sakura looked at the birth certificate," So honey, what's his Name?"

Sakura then said" His name is Jemesu!"

Well that's it for the prologue please review and please no serious bashing but I could take critics just don't be mean.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

-Chapter Two: First Day-

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! It's time for Me to start the academy!" said an anxious 8 yr. old. The blond hokage woke up and said"Jemesu, are you ready for your first day in the academy?". Jemesu was a young raven-haired kid wearing a blue swirl t-shirt with tan shorts. He had teal eyes which everyone assumed came from his mother.

"Minato already left for the academy so he can hangout before class," said Jemesu. Minato was Jemesu older brother. He had blond hair and wore orange swirl tee-shirt and baggy black ninja pants with orange stripe goin down the sides. Just then Naruto had heard voices."Jemesu, who is down stairs?". "Just Kiba and Syria. We are all waiting on you, Dad," said Jemesu. Syria is a young brunette with her hair tied back in a pony-tail. She has red fang tattoos on her cheeks as the signature inuzuka clan trademark. "Wait the academy doesn't start for an hour," said Naruto as he look at his alarm clock. "Well we wanna hang out before class starts, not just soon as we get there we have to go to class." Jemesu pointed out.

On their way to the academy the group saw Minato sparring with another kid of his own age. Minato always wore a necklace. This necklace was given to him by his younger brother who made it for him. Minato kissed the necklace and started to fight.

As Minato got into his stance the other kid got into his. The two 9 yr. olds we're moving in circles both looking for an opening. When Minato saw the other kid cross his feet as he moved, he sweeping kicked his leg and the kid stumbled. Before the kid could regain his balance Minato roundhouse kicked him in the neck and sent him sprawling in the air. The ten kids watching applauded. Sakura wanted to say something but Naruto stopped her and made the group continue on to the academy.

Kiba broke the silence by saying," That Minato of yours sure is special huh?"

"Well isn't that what prodigy means?" said Naruto having a proud father moment. When they got to the academy Jemesu and Syria ran off when they saw some kids they knew."So have you been training Syria?" asked Sakura. "Well no because mostly your son has been doing it," said a laid back Kiba. "Do you think they will make it?" asked Naruto with a troubled look on his face. "Well of course I do, they are our kids," said a confident Kiba.

Welp that's chapter two digg it and review

Stay Steezy My Friends :)


	3. Chapter 3: The Hyuga

-Chapter Three: The Hyuga-

It's been eight weeks since the two 8 , Jemesu and Syria started the academy. While Jemesu was aspiring to be number one during his first year, he was actually a close second. His class rival was a pale-eyed freak that goes by the name of Haiten Hyuga. This too-serious for his own good kid, has had grades that were higher than Jemesu's every time. Jemesu has wanted to be in the annual spar circle with him ever since he got that first grade higher than his own. Now Jemesu has the chance to fight this over-achieving kid during spar circle.

As the fight was beginning the fighters realized that the fight had gotten such much publicity, that second, third, and fourth year academy students we're here. While Jemesu freaking out that his older brother was watching him, Haiten was smirking thinking he has the edge while Jemesu is freaking out.

When Jemesu finally managed to calm down, the fight was starting. He realized that this is his chance to get his brother to acknowledge him. Their teacher, Imina said "Go!" and the two academy students were off.

As the two squared each other up neither saw a breaking point in the others form.

Finally Jemesu got impatient and charged up a roundhouse kick to the neck. Haiten saw it coming and sent a jyuuken strike up his leg. While Jemesu struggled to keep his balance, Haiten saw this as a chance to strike even more. Which is exactly what Jemesu was hoping for. When Haiten struck or should I say attempted to strike, Jemesu was waiting and jumped to the side on one foot and reverse kicked Haiten in the face with his working foot. Both of the kids we're on the ground. While Jemesu was on the ground because he couldn't find balance to get up on his one leg, Haiten was screaming his ass off because he was kicked in the eye. When Jemesu was able to stand back up he was declared the winner of the spar. As the crowd applauded and then dispels, Jemesu saw his brother smirk and then walk away.

At home Jemesu bragged to his parents how he beat his mortal enemy.

"Mom! Dad! You should have seen it! First when he attacked my leg I couldn't use it for some reason. But when I jumped out of the way of his next attacked, I super smashed kicked his face and he started crying like a baby! (sigh) Aahh it was wonderful." said Jemesu as he sat down after his explanation.

"So it seems you had fun kicking Hyuga ass, huh?" said Naruto. " I remember my first time".

When Jemesu left his parents room, his brother was waiting for outside. When Jemesu got outside he said " Wassup Mina-onii-san?". Jemesu was the only one Minato let call him Mina.

"I am now going to try to teach you our family jutsu that grandpa Minato made?" said Minato.

"Cool. What is it called?"

"It's called the rasengan" said Minato with an evil smirk on his face.

Welp that's chpt 3 hope you like and I'm going to start a poll similar to my good friend True's. That's it so

Stay Steezy My Friends :)


	4. Chapter 4: Training

-Chapter Four: Training-

"It's called the rasengan," said Minato with an evil smirk.

"Ooh what does it do?" said an envious Jemesu.

"How bout' I show you," said Minato with an evil grin across his face.

As Minato concentrated his chakra inside his hand a blue sphere started to form. As the ball slowly started to rotate it grew faster and faster. In the middle of Jemesu's astonishment Minato struck him with the rasengan. Jemesu flew back into a giant tree, where a pile of leaves fell on him.

Jemesu got up and screamed at Minato, " What was that for?!"

" Well you said you wanted me to show you, and besides it wasn't full power anyway. I'm an academy prodigy, it's amazing that I can do it that good. Also you should be able to take it since you wanna beat up Hyugas," Minato calmly stated.

" Wait so how do you expect me to do it, when a prodigy like yourself can barely do it?" asked Jemesu.

"I never said you would be able to do it. I was just teaching you about it." said Minato l.

"So how will I learn then, Mina-onii?"

"Ask father. I pretty much forced him into teaching me." said Minato.

"Really! How?" asked an excited 8 yr. old.

"I just told him he would have to teach me if I made year's best." said Minato.

Jemesu ran from the backyard to his parents room and burst open the door " TEACH ME THE RASENGAN!". Jemesu practically screamed at his father. His parents room was a simple modern room. It had a king sized bed with a head board straight ahead. A window with a desk over it to the left. And a bathroom to the right.

Naruto looked up from his desk with a stack of papers, " Huh?".

Jemesu had a determined look on his face " I want you to teach me the rasengan, father."

"No." Naruto said rather sternly.

"Wha! Why not! You taught Minato!"

"I taught Minato because we had made a deal, but now I realize my own son played Me." Naruto chuckled. "I am not going to teach you a jutsu until the day you turn genin. Why you ask? It's because I know you can do better than just make year's best."

"So you are going to teach me rasengan when I make genin?"

"No."

"I'm going to teach you a different jutsu because you waited." Naruto stated with a smile.

"What about Minato?" said Jemesu.

Naruto shrugged "Eh. I'll just have to expand on the rasengan for Minato. Oh and wether or not I teach you the jutsu is up to you."

"How so?"

"When you graduate I will have you and Minato spar. Depending on how you do determines wether I teach you the jutsu or not." Naruto smiled. " So you um better get to training and be strong for when you face Minato in three years."

At those words Jemesu ran down toward their indoor dojo and got to work. First he started off by kicking the punching bag 1,000 times witch each leg. After that he moved on to taijutsu technique and form. He did that for an hour and started on his push-ups. He did this everyday for a week then changed his kicks to 2,000 and taijutsu went for two hours. But he would always go study afterwards. He made sure he hit the books and not just physical train.

Meanwhile Minato never knew about the spar arrangement and never trained to get stronger than Jemesu. The only time Minato trains is when he does his regular morning taijutsu training.

Also during the last few weeks Jemesu and Syria's friendship had ended. Due to the fact that she is a fan girl of the pale-eyed prick and that he has ignored her during his training. He has always thought of girls as nothing but distractions. But for some reason he felt weird when she was drooling over him. Luckily he had a friend from the Nara clan to rely on. He would always say to himself " I don't need that Inuzuka. She is just a prick like Haiten.". And his friend, Rensu Nara, the son of the Nara clan head , would always agree with him. Rensu always stuck by Jemesu's side. It's just to bad he was dead last in their year. As the two's friendship got stronger Rensu got stronger from training with Jemesu everyday.

Sorry for the long wait peezies hope you like

R&R

Stay Steezy My Friends :)


End file.
